Mercurio líquido: Es él
by Silvy-Malfoy17
Summary: [DH] Tiempo. Tiempo que corre entre el susurro de los árboles. Tiempo que avanza despacio, arrastrándose por el suelo. Tiempo que quebranta la sangre de las venas. Tiempo que nos hace recordar... ¿Qué ocurre cuando el paso de los años rompe un bello amor?
1. Despedida

**1º.-Despedida.**

_Despertar, salir, huir, buscar, lugar, espacio, tiempo, ver, querer tener, poder, volver, seguir atento. Calla, observa, espera, anda, corre, aguanta._

El frío le mordía la piel pero, en cierto modo, era agradable; pues necesitaba sentir algo, para saber, que continuaba con vida. El viento susurraba, en sus oídos, silbidos incomprensibles; llenos de tristezas y melancolías. Era un sonido grato. Delicado, sutil, impresionista.

Caminaba lentamente; envuelta en un perfecto silencio, pisoteando las muertas hojas, doradas y cobrizas, que se encontraban sobre la húmeda tierra. Las débiles; las que no habían soportado el principio del otoño y habían caído, marchitadas y secas. Aquel natural suceso, canalizaba, de alguna forma, como se sentía ella en aquellos instantes. Su corazón latía más lentamente de lo normal; arrastrando el bombardeo de la sangre, derrumbando las emociones, controlando todo su cuerpo, todo su ser.

_Recordar, olvidar, respirar, inspirar, calcular, vigilar, estabilidad persigo, decisión, precisión, ambición, ilusión, intuición, la misión testigo._

Suspiró y ahogó un pequeño gemido. Algo, en su interior, estaba muy vacío. Hueco. Sabía lo que iba a suceder; y no quería que aquel momento llegase; no tenia idea de qué podía hacer para huir, alejarse de todo, perderse para siempre. No deseaba escuchar aquellas crueles y frívolas palabras. Más él la encontró; y ella sabía que la iba a encontrar. Ambos lo sabían todo; pero no lo evitaron. Se miraron unos infinitos instantes en silencio; expresándose sin palabras algunas lo mucho que se amaban; deslizando los sentimientos a través de los ojos. Los dejaron fluir a rienda suelta.

-Hermione… -Susurró el muchacho, arrastrando las palabras delicadamente.

-¡Sshh! Prefiero que no digas nada. –Contestó la castaña. Sus ojos se fueron enrojeciendo poco a poco; intentó evitarlo desesperadamente; pero no pudo, y pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse, como pincel en cuadro, por su dorada piel. Brillaban bajo los débiles rayos, del sol del atardecer.

-Pero tengo que decírtelo. –Insistió él. –Tienes que saberlo, princesa.

-No me llames así. ¡Maldita sea, lárgate¡No quiero verte! –Chilló ella, girando su rostro para que él no la viese llorar.

-Sabes que estás mintiendo. No es cierto; no sientes lo que estás diciendo.

-No. Es verdad. Quiero que te vayas, que desaparezcas para siempre de mi vida.

El muchacho no pudo evitar fruncir, levemente, el rostro. Agarró a Hermione por el brazo, con cariño; y giró el cuerpo de la muchacha hacia donde él se encontraba. Observó, tristemente, sus ojos: Tristes, amargos, melancólicos, repletos de sueños e ilusiones rotas. Le temblaban los labios. Esos labios que él había besado innumerables veces; esos que tanta falta le hacían; rosados y cálidos. Limpió las lágrimas que caían, sutilmente, por el rostro de porcelana de ella. Y; sin poder evitarlo, la estrechó fuertemente contra su pecho; aspirando su aroma, notando el calor que su cuerpo emanaba sin remedio; la magia que poseía tan peculiar. Quiso permanecer así para siempre; quiso morir en su regazo; escapar con ella, huir, volar. Lo quería todo y nada, al mismo tiempo. Y ese era él.

_Coger, dejar, tener, pagar, odiar, amar, instinto, siente, aprende, atiende, miente, laberinto, boli, texto... en un segundo._

-No puedes hacerme esto… sabes que no puedes… -Murmuró Hermione entre sollozos. Tan solo el corazón del bosque prohibido podía escucharlos.

-Sé que me perdonaras. Tienes que hacerlo. –Suspiró, y la apartó de su cuerpo para mirarla fijamente. –Voy a estar siempre dentro de ti. ¿Lo sabes, verdad?

-No. Ya no se nada. Sé que no quiero que te vayas; sé que quiero estar a tu lado.

-Sí; y también sabes que eso no es posible. Tienes que ser consciente de ello… -Le explicó; calidamente.

-¡El único que tiene que ser consciente de algo eres tú! He dejado muchísimas cosas por ti; te lo he dado todo, te he regalado mis ilusiones… y tú… tú te vas; sin más. Te marchas, me dejas sola de nuevo; como siempre he estado.

-No es cierto. –Besó levemente sus rosados labios. –Te lo dejo todo. Te dejo a mi mismo. Te dejo todos nuestros recuerdos.

-¿Eso es todo? –Preguntó ella, enjugándose los ojos y mirándolo tristemente.

-No. También te dejo una promesa. Te doy la palabra de que… volveré. –La besó de nuevo. –Juro que volveré para quedarme; para pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado. Lo haré; sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

-…

-No llores. –La abrazó. –No llores, princesa. Estoy aquí; siempre voy a estar.

-No te vayas… -Sollozó Hermione.

-Lo siento. Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento… mil veces lo siento. –La besó con ternura, recorriendo cada centímetro del interior de su boca, acariciando con su propia lengua los labios de ella; uniendo su corazón con el de la muchacha. –No me queda tiempo. Debo irme; pero recuerda, siempre, mis palabras. ¿Lo harás?

-Sí…

-Te quiero; hasta más allá del infinito.

Hermione cogía la mano de él con fuerza. Más el muchacho tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por soltarse y perderse entre la frondosidad del bosque; al tiempo que los lamentos de ella inundaban sus oídos.

_Resurgir, seguir, subir, luchar, mantente fuerte, entretente, vende, compra, ofrece, presta, engaña, crea, daña, rompe, escapa, sueña, esconde, piensa, llora, implora, grita, enseña. _

La castaña observó, entre las numerosas lágrimas, destronadas, que caían por su rostro, como parte su vida se marchaba. Le abandonaba. Le dejaba sola. Quizás había soñado demasiado, quizás había soñado tanto que la realidad la había dejado a un lado. Y ahora desfallecía, sola y apagada. Las lágrimas no se secaban, y se sentía endeble y vulnerable. Todo le daba igual; ya no quería luchar, ya no deseaba vivir. Se apretó con fuerza aquel anillo de oro, que llevaba colgado del cuello en una cadena. Aquel anillo que él le había dejado como recuerdo; como parte de su alma. Sintió su olor; su perfecto olor, y justo en aquel momento él se perdió de vista, lentamente, entre los frondosos árboles del bosque.

El frío volvió a invadirla; a colarse despiadadamente por cada poro de su tersa piel. Y lo sintió como si de un huracán se tratase. Quería gritar, chillar, llorar más, implorarle al cielo, a la tierra y al fuego, que aquello no sucediera jamás. Que él diese la vuelta y volviese a su lado. Que no marchara; que la abrazara. Habría dado su vida por sentir, una vez más, su cálido cuerpo, por volver a hacer el amor con él día y noche, acariciar su estómago, apartarle el elegante cabello que siempre caía por su pálida frente. Pero no podía; era demasiado tarde; y quiso volver atrás. Deseo, con todas sus fuerzas, no haberse enamorado de él nunca. Que todo, lo que había ocurrido, durante el último año en Hogwarts hubiese sido, simplemente, un sueño. O una pesadilla.

_Ideo, golpeo, jadeo, palabreos, creo, deseo. Sin prisa, sin pausa, sin causa, sin farsa, sinceros, sin pero, senderos son fieros. Son. _

-¡Vamos! No tenemos demasiado tiempo. –Le indicó su padre con frialdad.

-Bien; estoy listo –Aquel triste muchacho montó en el carruaje negro, llevado por dos caballos del mismo color. Quizás, tan solo era casualidad, que todo aquello hiciese juego con sus ropas negras y aquella capucha que, en cuanto montó en el carruaje, se puso, cubriéndose el rostro con rabia y furia.

-Estoy orgulloso de ti, Draco. –Murmuró su padre instantes antes de ponerse en marcha. El rubio estuvo a punto de reprocharle, pero no valía la pena. Permaneció en silencio, observando como se alejaba del bosque prohibido, lugar donde se encontraba ella, Hermione. Y, como aquel castillo que había sido su propio hogar, se perdía entre la niebla.

_Libros, sexo, amor, amigos, enemigos, duelos, celos, aire, nieve, lluvia, fuego. Decido, consigo, respiro. Vivo en: sociedad, gran ciudad, soledad, ansiedad, libertad, oportunidad encuentro, constructor, trasgresor, vencedor, no hay mejor momento. _

Por alguna extraña razón; el rubio muchacho de diecisiete años, sentía que se ahogaba, que no podía respirar, que iba a morir de un momento a otro. La tristeza era tan grande que no encontraba lugar donde posarla; la melancolía le perseguía, se apoderaba de sus sentidos. Todo aquello. Y los recuerdos; los recuerdos de sus labios besando los de ella; los recuerdos de todas las discusiones que durante aquel tiempo habían tenido, esas en las que siempre acababan riendo o peleándose bromeando. Había tenido razón aquel dicho: los polos opuestos se atraen. Sí; él mismo lo había comprobado. Y, pensar, que nunca más volvería a estar dentro de ella, en su cuerpo, saboreando el sudor de su dorada piel, acariciando cada palmo de ésta en secreto, sin que nadie pudiese observarlos. Durmiendo a su lado. Despertando a su lado. Todo junto a ella. Todo eso se había perdido. Tan solo permanecían ahora esos recuerdos y aquella promesa de que, algún lejano día, volvería.

Esa promesa que, Draco Malfoy, pensaba cumplir, fuese como fuese.

_Deja que te enseñe; lo que nadie más, ha visto._

_Son palabras. La palabra con la que hablo. La palabra con la que hablo. _

_****_

**Vuelve a reeditarse ésta fanfic. Actualizaré, al principio, con mucha frecuencia... Ya que varios capítulos se encuentran escritos desde hace tiempo. Ya sabéis, si os gusta, si no os gusta, si me queréis u odiais... Apretar el botoncito para llegar hasta los Reviews. **

**Saludos antifascistas. **

**Silvia.**


	2. Una nueva vida

**2º.-Una nueva vida.**

Una atractiva muchacha, caminaba por las calles de Londres, ausente en sus propios pensamientos. En sus manos, cargaba numerosas bolsas de diferentes colores. Suspiró y observó paciente el vaho que salía de sus labios. Sonrió. Por alguna extraña razón se sentía terriblemente feliz. Al fin había conseguido un perfecto equilibrio en su vida. Lo tenía todo; y no pensaba dejarlo escapar. Caminó, ahora, algo más rápidamente. Esquivando a las numerosas personas que se encontraban por las calles haciendo sus compras de Navidad.

El centro de Londres estaba alegremente decorado. Las pequeñas campanillas tintineaban cada vez que se abría la puerta de alguna tienda. Se veían muérdagos colgados por todas partes; por las paredes, en los carteles, en las tiendas, en las floristerías… y, aquel colorido, rojo y verde, resultaba de lo más acogedor. Los niños correteaban por la escarcha que cubría el suelo, algunos caían, otros reían y jugaban traviesos. Muchos hombres, vestidos de Papá Noel, paseaban por las calles preguntándoles a los más pequeños, sobre los juguetes que habían pedido por las fechas. Calcetines, gorros y trajes rojos con espumilla blanca inundaban el lugar. Dulces peluches, formidables guerreros a escala, coches de juguete, muñecas, familias unidas, sonrisas en conjunto, ojos soñadores, ilusiones secretas… todo aquello provocaba que Hermione se sintiese mejor que nunca. Las Navidades eran una gran fiesta para ella.

Continuó caminando entre la multitud; cargando todas aquellas bolsas en sus manos. Sonrió cuando llegó frente a una puerta, que estaba adornada con un pequeño muérdago. Sacó las llaves del bolso; y encajó la correcta en la cerradura. Con un suave click, la puerta se abrió; y Hermione pasó por ésta rápidamente, la cerró tras ella, y luego corrió hacia su habitación. Abrió el armario a una velocidad trepidante y metió dentro de éste todas las bolsas de los regalos. Justo cuando cerró la puerta de madera un pequeño muchacho entró en la habitación.

-Hola, cariño. –Se acercó hacia él y le abrazó con fuerza.

-¿Qué estabas… estabas haciendo, mamá? –Preguntó, hablando entrecortadamente. Aun no lo hacía con plena soltura.

-Nada… guardaba la bufanda.

-Tienes la nariz roja. –Murmuró el niño sonriente; y se la pellizcó. Hermione no pudo evitar reír.

-Es del frío. –Explicó. -¡Venga! Vete a jugar con papá; hoy me toca a mi hacer la cena.

El niño correteó por el pasillo fugazmente, pisoteando el suelo con sus pies descalzos, tan solo abrigados por un grueso par de calcetines. Se perdió tras la puerta del comedor. Hermione entró en ésta un poco después. Encontró al chiquillo jugando con su padre. Éste segundo, se había dejado, el pelirrojo cabello por los hombros, y relucía intensamente, a causa del reflejo que las llamas de la chimenea provocaban en él.

-¡Ron¡Parar! Os haréis daño. –Exclamó acercándose hacia los dos. El pelirrojo rió, y besó a la castaña en la frente, cálidamente; al tiempo que el pequeño se subía, realmente hábil, por su espalda. –Bueno; ¿Qué quieres de cenar?

-Lo mismo que tú.

-¡Pero si no sabes lo que voy a cenar yo!

-No importa; no importa. –Aceptó distraído quitándose al niño de encima entre risas. –Todo lo que tú comas debe de ser perfecto. –Explicó.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza sutil. Miró de nuevo aquella entrañable escena de los dos chicos jugando sobre la alfombra del salón y; poco después, salió de allí y se dirigió hacia la cocina.

La verdad es que, la castaña, no era demasiado buena cocinando. Todo lo contrario; se le daba bastante mal. No tenía dominio sobre ésta magia. Y; desde luego, envidiaba notablemente a su suegra, la señora Weasley, que, realmente era una maravillosa cocinera. Pero por más que ésta le había enseñado ella, pocas cosas, había llegado a aprender. ¡En fin! algo, siempre era algo.

Sacudió su varita y algunas sartenes se posaron sobre el hornillo. Luego; intentó hacer un huevo frito, pero al utilizar la varita para ello, la cáscara de éste también cayó dentro de la sartén. Así que Hermione dejó la magia a un lado y con sus propias manos volvió a empezar a hacer la cena.

Poco después, la muchacha, entró en el salón con una gran bandeja sobre sus manos. La dejó sobre la mesa; y los dos chicos de la casa se dirigieron hacia ésta.

-¿Qué hay de cenar… mamá? –Preguntó el pequeño.

-Verdura.

-¡Puagh, que asco! No quiero, no quiero… -Musitó intentando zafarse de las manos de Hermione.

-Claro que quieres. –Rió. –Ya verás como sí. –Y sin decir nada más, una gran cucharada verdosa, de aspecto extraño, zumbó por el aire y aterrizó en la rosada boca del niño. Ron no pudo evitar sonreír. Hermione no era demasiado delicada, y poca paciencia tenía, a decir verdad, muy poca. Sin embargo quería infinitamente a su pequeño; de eso el pelirrojo estaba más que seguro.

Terminaron de cenar rápidamente. Fuera hacia frío; pero la casa, decorada con suaves tonos almendrados, anaranjados y blancos, era muy confortable. Mientras Ron quitaba la mesa con un suave movimiento de su varita, Hermione se dirigió con el pequeño en brazos hacia la habitación de éste.

-No quiero dormir… dormir ya… -Musitó.

-Si no te duermes pronto, Papá Noel, no vendrá a traerte regalos. –Aclaró su madre sonriente.

Le acostó cariñosamente entre las sábanas; tapándolo hasta el cuello. Cerró la puerta y se sentó a su lado. Cogió uno de los cuentos, que dormitaban, sobre una de las estanterías; lo abrió por una página al azar y comenzó a leer suavemente.

_Érase una vez una princesa que soñaba con que, algún día, su príncipe azul, llegase para rescatarla de la monotonía. Se sentía sola, en el bosque, y las flores ya no le hacían la suficiente compañía; necesitaba algo más. Ese algo era el sentimiento llamado amor. Un día lo encontró, tras mucho buscar; cuando lo observó, junto al río, bebiendo agua al lado de su hermoso caballo blanco. El muchacho la miró; y en tan solo unos instantes, ambos se enamoraron. Y, según cuenta la leyenda, la princesa fue feliz eternamente a su lado y, aun, tras la muerte, permanecieron juntos. Por que, tal como dicen, hay sentimientos que son infinitos. _

Hermione concluyó de leer; y clavó su mirada en la de su hijo. Se sorprendió al observar que ya estaba dormido; normalmente tardaba mucho más. Sonrió con ternura, y volvió a dejar el libro sobre la estantería. Pero se quedó algo más sentada en un lado de la cama; observando a su pequeño. Tenía el pelo rubio; muy rubio. Rubio platino. Revuelto y liso; y caía de una forma especial, elegante y limpia. Hermione pasó su dedo índice por la mejilla de su hijo, acariciando la pálida piel de éste; totalmente nítida y tersa; nada tenía que envidiar al tacto del propio terciopelo. Y; sus ojos, ahora cerrados, eran de un hermoso color gris. Como si de una lámina de plata se tratasen. Similar al líquido mercurio… la castaña dejó de observarlo; pues cada vez que lo hacía así, en silencio y sola, sentía una punzada de dolor en lo más profundo de su ser. Solo ella sabía quien era el padre del pequeño. Solo ella lo sabía.

_Habían pasado más de tres años._ Tres largos y pesados años. Hermione había cambiado; ya no era, aquella muchacha, ingenua y débil, como tiempo atrás lo había sido. Tras abandonar un doloroso pasado había rehecho una nueva vida; colocando los bloques de cemento tras los recuerdos, los sentimientos y las tristezas; confortándose bajo los cálidos brazos de Ron. Tan solo le bastaba saber, que el pelirrojo la quería, para no sentirse sola; y éste había aceptado cuidar del pequeño, llamado Hal, como si se tratase de su propio hijo. Y así lo hacía; ambos estaban muy compenetrados y, durante aquel año que llevaban conviviendo, no habían tenido problema alguno. Pero, Hermione, no le había contado la verdad a su nuevo compañero. Le dijo, tiempo atrás, que Hal era fruto de un pequeño y ligero ligue de verano, en uno de sus viajes a Francia. Tal cosa, ella sabía mejor que nadie, que no era cierta. Hal era hijo de Draco Malfoy; no podía negarlo; tenían un alucinante parecido físico e, incluso, ella había observado, en el pequeño; fracciones, gestos y miradas idénticas a las de su verdadero padre.

Quizás debería haberle confesado toda la verdad a Ron; sí. Pero no lo hizo. Prefería olvidarse el tema; olvidar que Draco Malfoy había formado parte de su vida tiempo atrás; no deseaba recordarlo. Lo odiaba. Lo odiaba infinitamente; y jamás le perdonaría todo el daño hecho. Ya no le importaba que Hal fuese su verdadero hijo; él no lo había cuidado en ningún momento; ni siquiera se había preocupado; claro que, Hermione no le podía echar la culpa de ello pues, seguramente, ni siquiera lo sabría.

Pero; el que, realmente le había demostrado todo y más a Hermione había sido Ron. Ese simpático muchacho que siempre había estado enamorado de ella; no entendía como no se había fijado antes en él, todo aquel tiempo junto a Malfoy desperdiciado cuando, su verdadero amor, lo tenía, verdaderamente, frente a ella. Cada día, cada minuto, cada segundo… siempre a su lado. Él si que no la había abandonado; Ron le escuchaba, la mimaba, le hablaba, le abrazaba, cuidaba de Hal, sin importarle, que realmente no fuese su hijo; y lo trataba como si tal. Realmente adoraba al pequeño y, pocas veces, Hermione se había sentido tan feliz como aquellas navidades.

Dejó de observar al pequeño muchacho; que era, exactamente, una réplica de Draco Malfoy. Salió de la habitación sin hacer ruido y se dirigió al salón; donde, Ron, la esperaba sentado sobre el cómodo sofá anaranjado. Se posó a su lado tiernamente, y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro del pelirrojo.

-¿Te apetece ver alguna película? –Preguntó él.

-La verdad es que no demasiado; estoy agotada.

-¿Qué le has comprado a Hal? –Inquirió mientras besaba, cariñosamente la frente de la muchacha.

-Un tren eléctrico y un caldero mágico para niños. –Suspiró. -¿Y tú?

-Unos cuantos guerreros y algunas cosas más. –Rió. -¡Ah! Y Fred y George me han regalado unos cuantos juguetes para niños…

-¿QUÉ? –Hermione se levantó súbitamente.

-No te preocupes; no pensaba dárselos. –Rió. –Sospecho que no deben ser demasiado educativos.

-Sí; yo también lo creo. –La castaña suspiró aliviada.

Permanecieron en silencio, viendo la televisión, un buen rato; riendo con los comentarios de algunos monólogos. Hasta que Ron la estrechó fuertemente contra su pecho y el colgante que Hermione llevaba en el cuello se enganchó con unos hilos de su camisa.

-¡Auch! Espera; ya lo quito yo. –Ella desnudó el colgante y se apoyó de nuevo contra él.

El pelirrojo cogió la pequeña circunferencia que colgaba de la preciosa cadena de oro. Lo observó a contraluz, se trataba de un reluciente anillo, ligero y liso.

-¿Por qué llevas, siempre, este colgante? –Le preguntó. Hermione tragó saliva algo dudosa.

-No sé. Hace mucho tiempo… supongo que por costumbre. –Musitó seria.

Aquel anillo se lo había regalado Malfoy cuando, ambos, cursaban su séptimo y último curso en Hogwarts. Era una extraña sensación pues, para ella, se trataba de algo sumamente especial y; aunque muchas veces pensaba en quitárselo, nunca se sentía capaz de hacerlo. Odiaba a Draco; muchísimo, con rabia e ira; pero sin embargo, necesitaba apretar fuertemente su anillo todas las noches; y no sabía el por qué, pero dormía más tranquila así.

No quería profundizar en el tema; e intentó que Ron se olvidase de él. Se colocó encima del muchacho pelirrojo, seductora, y comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa con rapidez; al tiempo que besaba los cálidos labios de él, y recorría con su lengua toda la concavidad de su dulce boca.

Y acertó; pues a Ron se le olvidó por completo el asunto del misterioso anillo y, casi fugazmente, despojó a Hermione de todas sus ropas. Se centró en saborear sus pechos; en escuchar los intensos gemidos de la muchacha; le gustaba oír gritar su nombre si éste salía por los labios de la castaña; era una eufórica sensación. Notaba que necesitaba sentirse, en aquel preciso instante, dentro de ella; ya no aguantaba más el roce de sus rítmicos cuerpos, la deseaba profundamente. Le aparto el pelo del rostro y, sentando, y con Hermione sobre él, sintió como se introducía en su interior; al mismo tiempo que un escalofrío recorría todo su cuerpo y se apoderaba de sus sentidos. Jadeando, ella comenzó a moverse, sobre él, despacio, sutil, calculadora y seductora; más luego tuvo que acelerar el ritmo de una forma brutal; las embestidas sacudían todo su cuerpo y sentía que iba a morir de placer; que iba a desfallecer. Cuando sintió que no aguantaría mucho más se sujetó fuertemente a los hombros del pelirrojo. Una oleada de amor y placer los recorrió a ambos.

Los débiles rayos del sol, del amanecer, la despertaron. Silenciosos y nítidos. Observó al pelirrojo que dormía a su lado y sonrió, complacida. Luego cogió una de las blancas sábanas y enrolló, su desnudo cuerpo, con ella. Se acercó hasta el balcón de la casa; y observó la ciudad que se extendía a lo lejos, junto con aquel hermoso y bello cielo, coloreado con pinceladas rosadas y pequeños hilachos morados, mas la parte superior parecía pintada al óleo, de un azul celeste, vivo.

De un azul feliz.

**Comprendo que este capítulo deje mucho que desear. Pero han pasado los años y debo explicar algunas cosas, así que es casi más como una introducción al tercero. Gracias a todas por los Reviews, en especial a esas pequeñas personitas que me leían en Warner (como echo de menos el foro!) ¡Y también debatir contigo! ) En fin, lo dicho: Os estoy muy agradecida. Espero no decepcionaros. Si tenéis alguna pregunta, solo hacermelo saber. Besos.**

**Saludos antifascistas. **


End file.
